


Allusive

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Wakes & Funerals, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events on the night of cousin Balthazar’s burial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



The moon was full, casting eerie shadows across the headstones, making everything seem realer that real, and far more sinister. The rumble of thunder in the distance and the chill autumn wind creeping down through the Addams’ family graveyard, turning his fingers numb made him feel a thrill of terror.

However the thing that kept most of his interest was the dark seductress dancing over the fresh turned earth of his cousin Balthazar’s final resting place, chanting in tongues. She looked every bit an evil, vile enchantress, howling and harrowing long dead spirits.

It was times like this that reminded Gomez that he was a very lucky man. He was lucky because he hadn’t even known this woman (‘Please, call me Morticia.’ She had asked him earlier at the wake) before today, but had no doubt that he would marry her. She was wild with hate, yet so graceful in her dancing that the air around her seemed to caress her into a waltz.

Before he could stop the impulse that overtook him, he pulled her to him, stepping into tune to her inner music. She seemed momentarily surprised before smiling, and letting him take the lead. After a while he realized that her chanting had changed to a soft litany of what he could only believe was a French love song.

He looked down into her eyes, so deep with malice and love.

She finished her song, purring out the last word. “Did you kill him, Gomez?” she asked, coyly staring down at the grave they stood over.

“No.” he said truly.

She hummed politely, before looking back up at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling with humor. “Pity. He really did deserve it.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I suppose that he did. Did you do it then, hmm?” He jested playfully.

Suddenly her lips were pressed against his, hot and wet. But by the time he had gotten over his surprise, she was already pulling away, walking down the path back to the manor. “A lady never tells.” She called over her shoulder, mad fire burning in her eyes and a damningly satisfied set to her smile.

Watching her glide into the thick fog, he felt his heart wrench fearfully. She was sadistic and monstrous. And he was well and truly in love.


End file.
